


every whisper, every sigh (eats away at this heart of mine)

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward has a problem. And it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every whisper, every sigh (eats away at this heart of mine)

Ward grins to himself when he finds her on the roof, leaning against the wall with her arms around her knees. “Can I buy you a drink?” He asks, holding up the thermos.

“Only if there are tiny marshmallows involved.”

“Is there another kind?” Ward replies, settling beside her.

Skye pulls back the sleeves, wrapping her hands around the mug absorbing the heat. She watches the marshmallows bob in the drink, inhaling the chocolate scent. “This is heaven.”

She takes a small sip, recoiling immediately when it burns her tongue. Ward takes the mug from her, “Every single time.”

“Shut up. It’s boiling hot.”

Ward takes the cap off, setting the mug beside him. He looks to Skye, cheek pressed against her knees. He taps her upper arm twice, asking how she was doing.

“It’s been a long day.” She replies, reclining back to where his arm rests on the ledge.

Ward tucks her into his side, hand rubbing up and down her left arm. The hoodie she wore was ratty, a strange shade of bluish-grey and worn from years of washing; Skye had claimed it once he’d outgrown it.

“AC and Reyes did it.” It’s so out of the blue that he chokes on his mouthful, coughing violently. “You could feel the vibes. And she totally came onto him today.”

“Yeah, so she could get his guard down. Then she tried to throw us out of a moving plane.”

“But still, Dad’s got game. I don’t think even you could pull that off.”

“That’s inappropriate. God, what is wrong with you?”

Skye rolls her eyes. Suddenly she turns to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “You, checked her out.”

“No!” Even to his ears it was unconvincing. “I did not.”

“So you didn’t even for a second consider,” she raises her eyebrows suggestively, tilting her head. Ward takes a second longer to formulate a reply. “Ha! I knew it! I can’t believe you lost to Dad.”

“I didn’t lose anything, there was no competition. I wasn’t competing. No one was competing for anything.” He insists. “And she’s not my type.”

“Okay then, what is your type?”

He shrugs.

“Let me guess. Redheads with killer moves.”

“Are you ever going to let that go? It was just a crush. That I have gotten over.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Skye prods his cheek, “Come on, what is it? I really wanna know. Just a little hint.”

“If I tell you one thing will you stop pestering me?”

“Cross my heart. But it has to be something good.”

He ponders it over for a bit before saying, “Brunettes.”

“But you’ve never dated one. A brunette, I mean. And Reyes was brunette.”

“Not the right kind.”

“It was the wrong shade?”

“No. Do you think I only consider hair colour?”

“You’re the one who said it!”

“Well, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just a feature I find attractive. But if I like a person, there will be other factors involved like friendship, trust and –”

“And?”

“Nice try.” He pinches her nose. “You already got your hint.”

“Ward,” she whines, “You can’t just – do that and then stop.”

“You brought it upon yourself. We agreed on one.”

“I didn’t technically –”

“No, you said ‘cross your heart’. Deal made. Transaction completed. End of story.”

“But I need to know the parameters so I can help filter for you. Or I dunno, keep an eye out.”

“This is not an invitation for you to become my wingman.”

“Why not? You obviously –”

“I don’t need help – with this. I’m fine. I don’t have problems in this department.”

Skye scoffs, “Yeah, no.”

“I mean it. I’m doing fine.”

“You have zero prospects right now. And not for lack of interest, mind you.” Skye says, “I can’t decide if you’re deliberately being ignorant or that you’re seriously oblivious to them. They’re not even subtle about it.”

“ _They_ are not what I’m looking for.”

“And we are back to that.”

“Give it a rest, Skye.”

“It’ll be easier if you just tell me.”

Ward snorts, “Nothing with you is simple. Everything just snowballs out of control.”

“Not true.”

“I have approximately 13 years’ worth of anecdotes on this. That time we were _just going to the mall_ –”

Skye places a hand over his mouth before he can say anything else, “Okay, you’ve made your point.”

“Thank you.”

“But you should still let me help.”

“Skye!” He’s about ready to smash his head now. Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, takes two deep breaths, “Look, I don’t need help because – because I’ve found her.”

“Oh,” Skye says, fidgeting with the string of her hoodie. “Well that’s – pretty cool. Does she know?”

“No.”

“Is she SHIELD? Probably, it’s not like you do anything else but work. And there’s no such thing as a rule about fraternization between agents, by the way. I checked.”

“It’s like an unwritten law. So in a way, there is.”

“Yeah, but you’re so professional about everything. Everyone thinks you’re a robot or asexual or something,” she stage-whispers, “and I personally think Fury would encourage you to pursue this.”

“The fact that you think Fury is in any way concerned with my love life or the lack thereof, both confuses and terrifies me.”

“Ignore that. What’s the problem? Do you not know how to talk to her? Does she not know you exist –”

“It’s complicated.”

“Nothing is complicated.”

“This is.”

“Well, enlighten me then.”

“We’re done talking about this.”

“Ward –”

“Nope. Let’s just – not talk.”

“Okay. But you know you can talk to me, right? Whenever, though preferably after 8 – no, 9am – unless it’s really urgent. And about whatever.”

He chuckles, “I know.”

He rests his head against the wall, letting the gentle hums of the air-conditioner and the occasional roar of an aircraft passing lull him. He combs his fingers through her hair, “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I won’t.”

“Liar.”

She hums in agreement, “‘S not my fault. You’re all warm and comfy. Like a pillow and radiator, in one. A heated pillow.” She buries her nose in his shirt collar. “And you smell nice.”

_Yeah, it was definitely complicated._


End file.
